I am using the Computer Graphics Laboratory resources to design and mutate a designed four-helix bundle-protein. I am using the gene manipulating programs in order to facilitate the molecular biology and expression in E.coli. A crystal structure for the initial model has been determined and will be analyzed using the CGL graphics interfaces. Figures for presentations will also be made using the CGL graphics resources for posters and slides. The work include using graphics to add binding function to this designed protein platform.